desperatehousewivesfandomcom-20200223-history
Special Episodes
Season One Oprah Winfrey is the New Neighbor Airdate: February 3, 2005 : Shown after: : Narrator: Brenda Strong : Ratings: 9.34 million : Karen Stouffer with husband Gordon moved in to home at the number 4351 Wisteria Lane. Her character were fitted in fragments of other episodes of the first season: Gabrielle (with John; "Pretty Little Picture"), Bree (with George; "Every Day a Little Death"), Susan ("Ah, But Underneath"), Lynette (beginning of "Your Fault"), Edie ("Who's That Woman?") and with Paul ("Suspicious Minds"). Sorting Out the Dirty Laundry Airdate: April 24, 2005 : Shown after: : Narrator: Tracy Fraim : Ratings: 23.70 million : Memorable moments of the season combined with new insight into the many mysteries of Wisteria Lane and its residents and a preview of the season's remaining four episodes. Season Two All the Juicy DetailsAirdate: January 1, 2006 : Shown after: : Narrator: Brenda Strong : Ratings: 12.40 million : This special features the best and most-loved moments from the show, while also bringing viewers up to date with the second season's first 10 episodes. The hour follows the story arc of each character with commentary by Mary Alice, who guides viewers, much as she does in the regular episodes, through the various twists and turns of their stories. The More You Know, The Juicier It GetsAirdate: April 23, 2006 : Shown after: : Narrator: Brenda Strong : Ratings: 15.70 million : This special features the best and most-loved moments from the show, while also bringing viewers up to date with the remaining 5 hours of the show's second season. The special will bring viewers up to date with all the latest goings-on, including Bree and Andrew's escalating war, Susan's love triangle with Mike and Karl, Lynette's new job as her husband's new boss, Gabrielle and Carlos's quest for a child, as well as the ongoing mystery of the Applewhite family's secret life. Time to Come CleanAirdate: September 3, 2006 : Shown after: : Narrator: Marc Cherry et al. : Ratings: N/A : A 30-minute special in which Marc Cherry and the writing/production staff offer the inside scoop on the next season and the upcoming Wisteria Lane wedding. In the new season, Bree wonders if Orson really did kill his wife. Susan meets a new love interest at the hospital, while taking care of Mike who's in a coma. Lynette starts to get concerned that Tom is spending too much time with Nora. Gabrielle promises Xiao-Mei that the moment she has the baby she will send her back to China. Season Three The Juiciest BitesAirdate: April 1, 2007 : Shown after: : Narrator: Brenda Strong : Ratings: 9.80 million : A clip show which features the most loved moments from the show, Seasons 1, 2 and 3, and prepares the viewers for the final episodes of the third season. Secrets and LiesAirdate: September 23, 2007 : Shown after: : Narrator: Brenda Strong : Ratings: 9.00 million : A special to recap us on the current events on Wisteria Lane. Although not stated, "Secrets and Lies" is the final special as all seasons afterwards have not had a special. Category:Special Episode